coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 735 (1st January 1968)
Plot The council has bought the mission with a Compulsory Purchase Order. Minnie finds out when she sees lay preacher Mr Bond put the notice up and realises that Ena has been putting on a brave face since she heard the news. Emily wants to take Peter and Susan out but Hilda has already arranged to take them to Oakenshaw Park. Minnie tells Ena she can live with her. Ena isn't thinking that far ahead. Lucille doesn't know where the hippies went after Union Street. Out with the twins, Hilda is flattered when keeper George Greenwood shows her round his park. The residents call Len "Judas" and accuse him of not acting in their interests. He promises them the redevelopment does not include the houses in the Street. Ena defends Len as he let her know before he should have. She surprises everyone by not fighting the demolition. Dennis is horrified as the hippies - Robert Croft, Monica Sutton, Roy, Keith and Vanda - move themselves into No.11. Hilda leaves Stan to serve his own dinner while she goes out to meet George again. They become fast friends and learn all about each other. Ena doesn't like everyone feeling sorry for her and goes to see in the New Year on her own. Dennis can't communicate with the hippies. Robert thinks Dennis is uncool. At the stroke of midnight, the regulars sing Auld Lang Syne in the Rovers while across the Street Ena plays the tune on the harmonium in the empty mission. Dennis is put out when the hippies don't party. He hopes that Lucille will lead them away but she joins them at No.11 instead. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Mr Bond - Brian Badcoe *Mrs Thacker - Kathy Staff (Credited as "Katherine Staff") *Paper Boy - Kevin Walker *George Greenwood - Arthur Pentelow *Robert Croft - Martin Shaw *Monica - Angela Pleasence (Credited as "Angela Pleasance") *Keith - Michael Attwell *Roy - Kenneth Cranham *Vanda - Veronica Clifford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Viaduct Street *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Oakenshaw Park Notes *The children playing Peter and Susan Barlow are uncredited. *Kathy Staff makes a pre-Vera Hopkins appearance as Mrs Thacker. *The majority of the scenes in Oakenshaw Park were filmed on location except for a scene in the shelter which was recorded in studio. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 702 (6th September 1967) and Episode 755 (11th March 1968) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,250,000 homes (1st place). Category:1968 episodes